


Burn Right Through

by KittyWillCutYou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), DC Animated Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He came knocking on the door at midnight with eyes like thunder and fire burning just beneath his breastbone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Right Through

He came knocking on the door at midnight with eyes like thunder and fire burning just beneath his breastbone.

Aching.

Cold Cinders.

It rolled out of him like a ghost burned blue-black and danced past his lips. His soul's already on the way out.

James could already tell it had been one of those nights so he doesn't say anything at all. He just steps back and lets the other crowd into him, breathe him in. 

The kid's skin is ice-cold and it could go either way, but it's always like that. There's always some semblance of a gentle touch from rough hands with blood caked under the fingernails, all dirty and chipped. 

That's all fine to the both of them though; they know how it goes. So they move together and Jason breathes cold smoke into both of their lungs.

It always managed to burn just right. 

It burns the way the cigarettes used to, the way the pains supposed to but doesn't anymore. It's just cold and ruthless and cruel. 

And it hurts, but they keep doing it. 

Until there's blood oozing out of old wounds that aren't there anymore, but still feel like they are. 

All sown up tight with steel thread and whatever else they can get their hands on at the moment just to keep it all closed up. 

Screws and nails.

But it's not enough. 

It was never enough.

It will likely never really be enough.

But that's okay...

After all, they're expecting it.

Just breathe in and let it burn holes in their putrid lungs.

Until it all goes black again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of something I'd been experimenting with during the school year. It got lost somewhere but I found it again and I'm posting it now with plans to expand upon it.


End file.
